Look After You
by TheRumor15
Summary: Jake and Eli are working on building their friendship. When Eli learns some horrible news, Jake is the one to be there for him. Jeli FRIENDSHIP.


Eli Goldsworthy and Jake Martin smiled at one another from their seats in their World History class. After the events leading up to the fight at Clare's birthday party, and after learning of Clare and Katie's growing friendship, Eli and Jake had decided to give their own a try. It was hesitant at first, and was still a bit awkward sometimes, but it was definitely a start. They exchanged bored glances as the teacher continued to drone on and on about the topic that they'd been covering for the past two days. Finally, the bell rang. The two boys stood up, muttering to each other about how boring class was, when Mr. Simpson rushed into the room.

"Eli," he said softly. "Your mom called- said she needed you home."

"Did she say what for?" Eli asked.

"No, just that she needs you there." Mr Simpson replied, already on his way to his next appointment.

Eli frowned, unaware that Jake was still with him. "I guess I'm taking a taxi home." He said, on account of the fact that he hadn't had access to the car that day.

"I can drive you." Jake offered. Eli started slightly. "I have a spare next period, anyway." Jake continued.

"How do you know where I live?" Eli asked. Sure, he and Jake had been building a friendship, but he hadn't gotten to the stage where he'd invited him over.

"Come on, I pick Clare up all the time. Let's go." Jake grinned, playfully pushing Eli forward. Eli smiled back and followed Jake to his truck.

On the way to Eli's house, Jake couldn't help but notice the nervous behavior that Eli was exhibiting. From drumming his fingers on the dashboard to the never ending tremble in his leg, Eli wasn't hiding a thing.

"You alright?" Jake asked as they pulled up to Eli's house.

"Y-yeah..." Eli stammered.

"Come on, talk to me. You're in my truck- It's the least you can do." Jake reasoned.

"I'm just worried." Eli sighed. "My mom never calls me home."

"I'm sure everything's fine." Jake reassured him, rubbing his shoulder slightly. Eli nodded.

_Surely, Jake was right?_

Eli hadn't noticed that Jake had walked him to the door. He didn't even feel Jake's hand on his shoulder. He was too caught up in his own worry. His worry was only elevated when he entered his house to hear his mother weeping. But this time, he felt Jake squeeze his shoulder.

"Mom? " Eli asked softly. He took a deep breath and stepped toward her.

"Eli! I-I wasn't expecting you home so soon..."

"Jake drove me." Eli answered. Cece nodded at Jake. "So, you wanted to see me?" Eli asked.

"Yes, Eli... Maybe you should sit down."

At this, Eli's breath caught in his throat. He knew that something was seriously wrong.

"Mom-"

"-Sit down, Eli." Cece tried again.

"No, mom, just tell me what's going on!" Eli raised his voice, mainly from fear. Suddenly, he noticed someone's absence. Someone who was always around for the news- good or bad. "Mom... Where's dad?" Eli asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Eli noted when his mother's bottom lip started to tremble again.

"Eli... There's been an accident." Cece started. She watched her son's eyes cloud over. It was as though he knew where this was going. "Your dad... He didn't make it." Cece's voice cracked at the end of the statement.

Eli stared blankly at his mother, trying to process her words. Slowly but surely, it clicked. And then, the horror set in. Eli took in a deep shuddering breath.

"What?" And suddenly, Eli felt rage. "Don't lie to me!" He screamed. "Don't lie to me!" Eli began to sob.

"Eli-" Cece tried.

"-DON'T!" Eli screamed, raising his fist. Suddenly, he felt strong arms grab his own and pull them behind his back. And that was then the heart wrenching sense of loss set in. "NO!" Eli sobbed. He fell to his knees, dragging Jake- whom he had recognized to be the one holding him- with him.

"I'm sorry." Cece whispered. She gave Jake and Eli a sad look before leaving the room.

Jake held onto Eli and he screamed and cried. He became alarmed when Eli had suddenly quieted. Eli fell from his kneeling position toward the side. Jake had seen this coming and quickly repositioned himself to catch his friend.

Eli felt like his lungs were on fire. He could feel panic starting to set in. But more than anything, he just felt _tired._ More tired than he had ever felt in his whole life.

Jake wrapped his arms around Eli, hoping to still his shaking body. He tucked Eli's head under his chin and rubbed up and down his arm soothingly. He couldn't believe everything that he'd just witnessed. But he knew that he now had a new responsibility for Eli. He needed to be his friend. No more easing into it. There was no time for that anymore.

"Look at me, Eli." Jake said softly. Eli did as told. Jake almost couldn't hold his gaze. Eli looked so _heartbroken._ "We're going to get through this, okay?"

"We?" Eli asked softly.

"I'm going to help you through this."

"...Promise?" Eli asked. To this, Jake linked their pinkies and said,

"I promise, I'll look after you."


End file.
